Leaving for School and Other Special Occasions
by JanetL
Summary: Another little AU story from my series of marital bliss and lemony goodness. Edward and a un-pregnant Bella have arrived home from their honeymoon with only two weeks to pack and prepare for Dartmouth. In all the chaos, she has forgotten an important day.
1. Chapter 1

**There's been a lot for our happy newlyweds to cram in before the start of school, but the day to say goodbye to Forks... at least for awhile, has finally come.  
><strong>

_You want love, _

_we'll make it  
><em>

_Swim in the deep sea_

_of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_and break'em  
><em>

_This is bound to be a while  
><em>

_Your body is a Wonderland…  
><em>

Beneath her warm naked body as she slept sprawled on top of me, the song had played on a loop in my head all night, a pleasing backdrop as I planned my itinerary for the coming day.

Flat on my back and breathing quietly with my eyes closed, anyone who didn't know better would assume I was asleep. I was completely relaxed — a state I did not often find myself — left hand resting on the spot where my wife had just been, absorbing the last of her warmth.

My wife… I felt the corners of my lips automatically curl upward. Would I ever grow used to those two words… lose the rush of pleasure it gave me every time I thought or said them?

I sincerely doubt it.

It was Saturday, September 12th, almost a month since our wedding, two weeks since I...

What… succumbed? …surrendered?

No, freed myself, trusted her faith in me… in us.

We had made love almost every day since... often several times a day, I reminisced smiling. Though my fear of hurting her was never out of my mind, confidence that I could keep us safe it seemed had done nothing but fuel my desire for her. If only she would be more careful...

_Oh, who am I kidding?_ I chuckled under my breath. _I worship her lust, thrill to the fact that she hungers for me... driving my need with her own._

It had become difficult to accomplish anything when she was near me. All I wanted was to be inside of her... all day... everyday...

_Your body is a Wonderland…_

I sighed happily and forced my seventeen year old mind to focus. At least I had behaved myself last night. Granted, she had dozed off on the run home, barely stirring as I put her to bed and slipped in beside her. It had been late when we left the big house, after three when I practically dragged her out the door while she fought her eyes to stay open. I understood her reluctance to leave. It would be our last evening with our family before we took off. But she needed her rest, whether she liked it or not.

Fortunately, my wife had slept soundly in my arms all night, exhaustion from the hectic week finally taking its toll and keeping her down for a full eight hours. Even in her dreams of the last few nights she worried, mumbling about packing and books and failing classes she had yet attended.

_Your body is a Wonderland…_

The sun was high up in the sky, peeking through the trees and scattering bits of heat across our bed from the skylight above. I was too happy a man this morning to be brought down by what it meant.

There was no use complaining, I reminded myself, and not a lot of reason to if I was being honest. I did my best to give a positive perspective to the fact that I was trapped here, hiding in the woods, and unable to go with her to say goodbye to her father. Although our flight didn't leave Seattle until evening, I did have full list of things to do.

For one, I needed to hunt. Recycled plane air full of its concentrated human scent is always uncomfortable. I also needed to finish closing up the house, getting what remained of her food tossed and the furniture covered. And then there was my special plans for dinner...

_Your body is a Wonderland…_

She had been out of our bed and in the bathroom now for almost eight minutes, taking care of her "human necessities" as it were. The faucet shut off in the sink and I listened as her toothbrush went into her small travel bag.

I should be dressed by now, in the kitchen making her breakfast. I knew what happened when she beat me in there… Pop Tarts, Captain Crunch, or some other junk food.

However, I could not bring myself to move, to get up off the mattress and put my clothes on. I felt no desire what so ever to remove myself from our bed. Instead, I lingered, breathing in the smell of her that saturated the sheets. Of course, I was pleased that she had agreed to a year at Dartmouth. Nevertheless, it would be months before we would share this place again, to have this much time together alone. I had not nearly had my fill.

So much had changed in a single month.

I sighed again, reflecting on the fact that I was a bit too reflective sometimes.

The creak of the bathroom door and sound of her footfalls in the little narrow hallway announced her return to me.

"Hey, sleepy head," I heard the smile in her voice. "Have you changed you mind about going to college?"

I opened my eyes to her pulling a deep blue tee shirt over a highly attractive pink bra and panties and rolled lazily on to my side.

"Possibly," I mumbled, faking a yawn and a stretch "I've always wanted to try my hand at ditch digging."

"Up and at 'em, Mr. Cullen." She ordered playfully, drawing her long brown hair up into a ponytail. "Orientation is in two days and we are not even on the right side of the continent."

She yanked back the blankets and bent over our bed to give me a quick peck on the forehead. An innocent kiss... sweet... chaste... not at all what I was looking for.

"Edward!" She gasped and giggled around my lips as I took hold of her, pulling her on to the mattress and pinning her beneath me. "We're gonna get behind."

"Nonsense." I murmured in her ear, my fingers already making their way under her shirt.

She struggled beneath my grasped. Reluctantly I gave up, dragging my face back to see a very business like expression on hers.

"It's bad enough that you let me sleep half the day away."

"Half the day…" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

Her expression did not change.

"All right, all right…" I whined. She laughed as I pouted and climbed off her, finally removing myself from our bed and went to get my clothes.

She immediately got up too and began to strip the sheets from the mattress. "Did you call about the _car_?" She asked, her voice souring on the last syllable.

"Yes, Jasper is going to drop _the Mercedes_ off to the dealer in Seattle at the end of the month." I paused for a second, then continued on for my own amusement, "We can still ship it east… if you would prefer."

A highly impressive growl came for the other side of the bed. She picked up a pillow and chucked it at me, her aim so off that I had to take a large step to the left to ensure it would hit me in the head.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen, you never fail to entertain."

I bit back a laugh as she growled again.

I leaned against the dresser and began to put on my underwear. "Can I make you some breakfast? There's a couple of eggs still in the refrigerator… blueberry bagels too."

Silence greeted my question.

"You might as well finish them up." I tried again in a second effort, pulling up my jeans. "No sense in wasting them."

Still, no reply.

"Love?"

"Um… Huh?"

Hmm… _distracted, worrying again no doubt._

"I asked about breakfast." I reiterated, shaking my head. And people say I have a problem.

I turned and looked back across the room as I zipped my fly. She was holding a pillowcase limp in her hand, her mouth hanging slightly open. Her eyes shifted upward from my crotch and met mine. True, she did indeed stare at me hungrily, however it was clear that food was nowhere on her mind.

The pillowcase fluttered to the floor. I smiled, rather pleased with this turn of events.

She did not smile back, instead licking her pink lips she began to walk slowly around the bed toward me, removing her shirt as she went. The pain and the pleasure of her smell intensified as she drew closer and a low growl escaped from my chest as I exhaled the deep burning breath. She unhooked the front clasp of her pink bra.

The stone shaft between my hips twitched. I took a couple steps closer to her, the heat from her warm body reaching out like a siren's call, billowing out to my bare chest.

"Don't move, Mr. Cullen." She said, putting her index finger to my nose. A sly look came to her face and she slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders and down her arms. My eyes followed the pink satin and lace as it fell to the floor at my feet.

She began to circle around behind my back and my head automatically turned to see what she was doing.

"I said don't move." She purred seductively.

My eyes darkened slightly as my erection grew more pronounced. She needn't ask again. I turned to stone as her nails raked down my naked back before smacking the pocket of my jeans, and I beat back the urge to grab her hard and just... just...

I hissed in frustration.

She seemed to enjoy the sound, giggling while her lips met my shoulder blade, then my back, fingers having tucked themselves just inside the waistband of my jeans, sliding around to the front and popping the button.

"You promise to get us to the airport on time?" She pulled down my fly and my jeans dropped to my ankles.

"Even if I have to run people off the road."

"Then I suppose..."

I swallowed hard and my stomached tightened in anticipation as she made a second pass around me. Her mouth circled my shoulders again, her soft fingers traced the shape of my torso, slithering across the muscles of my hips while she lowered my boxer briefs as far as she could reach. My breathing became labored and I struggled to maintain calm as the rougher texture of her nipples brushed against me when she arrived at my chest again. Then, as if she desired nothing more than to completely unhinge me, she got down on her knees and pushed the rest if the cotton fabric to the floor.

I staggered back into the wall, reaching out to the tall dresser beside me to hold me in check. She snickered gratified, dropping down on her hands to crawl toward me, pressing her hot cheek against my calf and rubbing it like a cat. She lifted her body higher, nails scraping down the backs of my thighs while her lips and tongue kissed and licked their way up to my hip joint.

Warm moist breath blew over my naked pelvis, a pleasure that was downright maddening. With her mouth so close, I hissed again, stiffening and becoming tense.

"I won't." she lamented against my granite flesh, answering my silent plea for restraint. It was an unspoken agreement. There was just too much risk involved in me inside her mouth.

I was so jealous of her aggression. I wanted more than anything to throw her to the floor and… for lack of better words… fuck both our brains out. Yes it was a crude epithet, but it was how I felt some days. It was so unfair that I could not give her more.

But it seemed impossible for her to leave either of us wanting. With one hand, she fondled me and stroked me, looking up from under her dark lashes, and smiling sheepishly. With the other, she fetched the wrist at my side, kissing my palm before drawing two fingers into her mouth, moaning as she began to slide them in and out.

I could not stand it any longer. I wretched my hand from her grasp, taking her about her waist and hoisting her onto the high dresser beside me.

"Edward!" she cried out, eyes wide as saucers.

"Surely you don't think I'd let you fall, Love." I snickered devilishly, kissing the inside of her thigh and kicking my clothes behind me.

Her heart which had heretofore drummed loud but steady, spluttered wildly when I threw her legs over my shoulders. She fell back on to her hands crying out again as I tore off her panties, pulling her part way off the dresser and to my waiting mouth.

She clung on to the dresser for dear life as I began to play. But I was confident, the last fourteen days had taught me how to please her, to... as she begged me once... make her forget her own name. She shuddered as I blew my cool breath across the dark hair, but I knew it wasn't from the chill. _Yes_, I thought with pride. I could smell her wetness. My tongue surged forth to sop up the nectar from the throbbing folds of her luscious pink flesh.

In no time, I could feel her body let go of the fear of her tenuous perch. Under my ministrations, she soon began to grind against me, oblivious to her locale. Her pulse banged at my temples. Her internal flame flushed her milk white thighs, blasting my face, my shoulders and my hands. This had become my favorite game. Controlling my own desire, stringing it out, getting her close, then backing away. She whimpered needy, clutching my hair and squirming in my arms that wrapped around her legs trying to get my tongue where she desired it most.

"Please Edward, please." She begged, panting and desperate.

I succumbed to her entreats, my fingers making their way to the small round mounds of her breasts while my tongue began rubbing slowly back and forth against the drawn up bud. She thrust her hips against my mouth and with my building sped and tempo, perspiration began to bead everywhere on her body. The heat and her moans urged me on and I upped my pace until my tongue vibrated furiously against her.

"Oh... Oh..." Her back arched.

_Yes!_ I thought thrilled and gently tugged her nipples.

" Oh… Ohh… Ohhh... OH! OH! OH!.

Her damp thighs clamped against my ears. She was nearly hyperventilating when she climaxed, convulsing and jerking on top of the dresser as her orgasm throbbed out of her and down my waiting throat.

"That's a good start." I murmured against the flushed skin.

**oOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo**

I fought for sanity as Edward pulled me from my perch nearly shoulder high to him, and carried me to our stripped bed. He kissed me lightly and laid me down carefully on the mattress.

But I had no desire for gentility. Before he could climb on, I scampered quickly on to my knees, my hand going straight to his testicles as my lips fell on his neck.

"Yes, it was a good start." I agreed, sucking on his earlobe, dredging a low throaty snarl from his chest while my fingers took his rock hard shaft in hand and squeezed. "But from what I can tell, we are not nearly finished."

Surprise from his speed took my breath away and set my heart racing. Instantly, I was on my back and he was on top of me, his erection pressed firmly against the outside of of my womb.

Fire blazed in the dark eyes that were inches above my own. My hands were above my head, restrained in his. He was panting hard and my watering mouth opened hoping to taste his smell.

His eyes closed and his face moved to the side of my head, nose skimming the inside of my arm while he modulated his breath.

"I promise to behave." I lied, wrapping my legs around his waist, my body already starting to plead him for more.

"It's okay." He assured, releasing my hands and began to trace my lips with his tongue. "I'm alright."

Edward's kisses started off gentle and and sweet. I wanted more but I resisted with all I had not to make it any harder for him, leaving my wrists above my head where he had abandoned them. He pulled his head back, staring at me through narrowed eyes.

His mouth rejoined mine harder than I expected as his hips began to rock against my pelvis, teasing the new and growing ache between my thighs. I could not stop my hands from digging into his bronze hair and I felt one of his own come off the bed and once more wrap itself around my breast. Our lips moved together only briefly before mine were parting, inhaling his tongue in to my ravenous mouth.

A shiver ripped through Edward on top of me, but he did not pull away. My head was soon spinning from the flavor ...and the lack of oxygen. I could not bring myself to part from his sweet taste and the salty added flavor that I easily identified.

My mouth chased Edward's as he lifted his face higher, finally breaking from mine.

"You need to breathe Love." He whispered amused as my head fell back down into the mattress.

"I can taste me…" I gasped in broken phrases as he kissed my chin, "…on you ...in you…" and flushed embarrassed for the pulsating pleasure the words conjured between my hips.

He turned his mouth from my face and began to run his nose across my collarbone "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh God yes…" I blurted out before I could stop and I felt my face redden further.

My husband chuckled, clearly delighted, his fingers on my breast sliding lower.

He was well aware of how much I enjoyed them playing inside me, but I caught his hand up in my own, bringing it up to my mouth to kiss the knuckles. Not that I didn't want them in me, but I could feel him so hard and rigid pressed against me, clearly in need himself.

"Roll us over, Edward."

He brought his mouth back to mine as we changed positions, pulling out the scrunchie that hung crooked on the side of my head, my long hair cascading out and around his face. I reached down between us and it was my own fingers that parted my swollen folds. I lifted up on my spread knees and hovered over his glorious body, bobbing on just the tip of his shaft, before tearing my unhappy mouth from his to sit up and settle fully on to him. Edward growled and thrust up from below, nearly throwing me off.

"Yes…" I moaned finally fill, sending another spam rocking through him.

I set the pace for us, slow and satisfying, savoring the angel... no, the man inside me. Edward's hands slid to my waist, his hips rocked up to meet me, less aggressive than his first thrust, but no less gratifying. My hair, damp and sticky with sweat stuck to my skin as my straining legs pumped faster and faster.

My pace quickening with my need for release. I could feel myself growing close and I leaned back, my hands bracing against his knees.

"Edward!"

It felt as if the whole house was shaking as my orgasm ignited once more, and I screamed out his name.

The snarl of some primal animal erupted from below me and the next thing I registered was that I back down on the bed my head almost off the mattress. Edward was on top of me and still inside me, his hands above my shoulders gripping the edge of the bed.

One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts, four…

The house shook again and the mattress turned to rubble in his fists as his head snapped back, his roar filling the room.

Gasping for air, Edward rested his forehead against mine briefly before he pull out of me, rolling over and tucking my body against his side. He mumbled something I couldn't make out, then smiling, kissed me on the lips.

"I'll have Esme get us another mattress while we're away."

I looked up at him horrified. "Don't you dare!" I cried out, my flushed skin becoming darker.

He laughed, still breathless and hugged me tight, his eyes glancing over at the damaged section of the mattress.

"Well then, where are you going to sleep when we come home for Christmas? We already took the old bed from my room and had it shipped east."

"I don't know. I don't care." I thought for a moment. "Ask Alice to do it at least. Esme is my mother-in law for crying out loud."

He laughed again, then we both laid still, recovering from our late morning exercise.

"Are you ready to get something to eat?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Just give me another second or two." I replied, absently stroking the thin dark strip of hair just below his navel, thinking about the fact that it would be at least another twelve to eighteen hours before I could play in it again.

Edward snatched up my fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing my wedding band.

"If you continue to do that Mrs. Cullen, I will take back my promise to get us to the airport on time."

My leg curled around his hip as I inhaled the intoxicating aroma coming from his chest.

"What are we going to do when we have to spend all day with our clothes on?"

"I don't have the foggiest, Love…"

**Had to give my homage to John Mayer. That song is sex for the ears.**

**As always, thanks for reading and feel free to review... now on to chapter 2.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I glared unreasonably annoyed at the sun as I drove the Volvo home, my truck already shipped out east for its face-lift. I had spent the afternoon at Charlie's without Edward, dropping off all the perishables I thought my dad might use out of our kitchen.

It was irrational to feel this way. I tried to remind myself that in spite of the sun, my husband did have a few loose ends to tie up. He needed to hunt before we headed off to the airport. And while like my pick-up, the majority of our personal belongings were already gone, the house wasn't quite closed up.

"We're killing two birds with one stone." He smiled and kissed my forehead, all but shooing me out of the house.

He was right, of curse. It was a perfect opportunity to check on Charlie one last time before we took off.

I felt guilty behaving this childishly. I had truly enjoyed my afternoon with my dad. Since deciding on a year of school, every moment I spent with Charlie felt like a precious gift. It was a gift because I knew this time was so limited, just a temporary reprieve. When I had originally accepted that for both my parents' sake I would not be able to stay in their lives, it had been in the abstract, something I was not going to worry about until I absolutely had to.

Sitting at the traffic light and looking around our tiny town, things seemed different now.

In spite of his efforts to hide it from me, I didn't miss the slight sadness in Edward' s eyes as I turned and walked out our door. It wasn't about me leaving to visit Charlie, he was more than happy for me to see my dad. It was about him being unable to come, to have no choice in the matter.

Maybe the impending horror of the newborns and the following circus that led up to the wedding had kept me distracted. Perhaps it was that when I waved goodbye to my parents as we drove away a month ago, I had indeed faced and truly accepted losing them… and now would have to do it again. Maybe it was that things were going so wonderfully for Edward and me… that staying human was such an easy way to make everyone happy.

I thought I had planned and prepared. Now my deadline had shifted, my timetable thrown off and up in the air. As Charlie held back his tears and hugged me goodbye this afternoon, I felt the full weight of what I was planning to do. This extra human year at school that Edward wanted for me so badly would be bitter sweet.

My parents would think I was dead and my heart ached for them. Worse than any pain I would endure, I now knew this was going to be the hardest part of becoming a vampire.

It would not, and could not change my mind. I knew all to well the stark realities of our situation. However, these last two weeks had given me the opportunity to really think about it… about them. My mother and father would be devastated and there was nothing I could do about it.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel as the unfairness of it angered and saddened me. If only Edward was here to hold me…

Yes, irrational and childish to be this needy. I had to be tougher than this for him. With the exception of the day and a half he and his brothers had taken off hunting, my husband had literally not left my side since we came back from our honeymoon. I didn't realize until just this moment how much I'd grown to depended on him.

I hung my head in disgrace.

A woman in a minivan honked her horn behind me. I pulled myself together and continued to drive, grasping at anything that would make me feel better. It had relieve some of my grief to see Sue and Seth Clearwater come through my father's door as I was about to leave. Sue had been there earlier in the week as well and though she was clearly awkward around Edward and me, I could tell she really like my dad. As she and her son wished me a safe trip, it made me happy to think that maybe my dad wouldn't be completely back to bologna sandwiches and diner food once I was gone. More importantly, maybe he would have a shoulder to lean on when I…

I shook the dark thought from my head. Only a few minutes from home, I could not let Edward see me this way. I turned into the Cullens driveway and moved on to other distractions. Taking the newly forged lane off the main drive, I concentrated, driving as quickly as I dared over the twisting single lane and wooden bridge toward our home. Arriving at our cottage, I glance at the clock in the car one last time before I turned off the engine.

5:02...

Edward had informed me that I needed to be home by five and not to eat supper. I kind of thought that last part was odd, we just emptied the frig and all the cupboards.

"Edward?" I called out as I opened our front door of our little stone cottage. "Sorry I'm a couple minutes late."

The suitcases that I packed with the left behind necessities we needed for the last couple of days were beside the door. He had covered all the living room furniture in sheets. Most of it was staying here. I hated the thought of disturbing Esme's perfect layout and when Edward suggested that we keep it this way for when we came back over Christmas break, I didn't have the heart to argue about the waste of it.

Already feeling pathetically down, I could not stop the melancholy that washed over me as I looked around. My bookshelves were bare. Our furniture had become ghosts. Edward's stereo was gone.

It was finally official: we were leaving.

Of course, I was excited to start school, to see our new house up close and personal. It looked lovely in the pictures, an open floor plan on the first floor with a two-bedroom loft looking down into the living room.

Esme had insisted that I help pick out the paint and furniture, something that I initially didn't care about one way or another. But as she asks my opinions on fabrics and colors, I was surprised at how much fun it was. It made me feel almost like a grown up choosing my couch and kitchen table and I was anxious to see how it all would come together.

But I loved my little cottage here amongst the dark pines. I had barely gotten a chance to enjoy it.

"I'm going to miss it too."

I jumped about a foot in the air.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized behind me, "I was hurrying and you left the front door open."

It was bizarre how all the stress of my drive home melted away the moment his arms wound around me.

"Hurrying?" I asked. "We don't need to leave for the airport until six-thirty."

"I know Love, and that only gives us an hour and a half." He paused to sweep my hair out of the way and kiss my neck. "So unless you have some other human needs to attend to… I have dinner waiting."

As soon as I returned from the bathroom — its really embarrassing sometimes being human — Edward scooped me up in his arms and began to run through the forest. He ignored all my pestering about where we were headed, but when he stop briefly to let traffic by before he leaped across the sunny highway, things began to look familiar.

He slowed to a stop at the edge of the trees. The meadow had changed so much in the past two months. The early summer wildflowers were gone, replaced by high grasses that waved fluidly in the light breeze. I climbed off his back and took his hand gazing out into a sea of green and gold.

"Is this what you have been doing all afternoon?" I asked.

"Among other things." He smiled mischievously at me.

There was a part in the green and gold sea, an even perfect path carved into the meadow. Still holding his hand, I led us though, brushing my free one over the tips of the grass at my waist. I was only a few steps in before I saw the large red blanket spread out at the end of the trail.

"We haven't been back here since we got home from the island." Edward said as he lifted our entwined fingers to his lips and kissed my wedding band. "I thought perhaps you would like to say good bye."

Edward pulled me down into our own little private room, the grass walls hiding us from the world. A picnic basket sat on the corner of the blanket along with a bouquet of flowers. I sat there stunned, blown away by the sweetness of his gesture as he began to assemble my dinner, placing a couple pieces of fried chicken and a biscuit on what I recognized as Esme's china.

"I thought it would be nicer than a restaurant." He smiled as he opened a couple thermoses and added macaroni and cheese and some baby carrots to the plate.

"What did I ever do in my previous lives to deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

"Lives?"

"Oh, it would have to more than just one to earn you." I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes, but kissed me on the forehead before picking up the fork to feed me a bite.

As expected, dinner was superb. Apparently, he had just come from here when I arrived home. The chicken had hardly cooled. The mac and cheese was piping hot and definitely not the stuff I usually made from a box. He laid back on the blanket satisfied when I took over my own feeding. It wasn't long before there was nothing left but a couple of bones. I considered licking the plate.

"That was absolutely delicious, Edward." I complimented him.

I sat my plate to the side and went to lean over to show him proper appreciation, but Edward was already in motion. As if he had not already outdone himself, he reached back into the basket and pulled out an apple dumpling for desert.

"Are you trying to fatten me up for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"You remind me more of a goose than a turkey." He laughed, ignoring my complaints while he cut into the crust, filling my fork up again. "so I was planning more for Christmas…"

I opened my mouth to say something snarky back, and he immediately filled it with dessert. He never relinquished the fork until the dumpling too had vanished into my stomach.

He shook his head bemused as I refused to give up my dishes robbing him of the chance to clean up after me, taking my plate and silverware and putting them back in the basket myself. Then I curled up along side him, full and content wrapping my body around his.

"Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome." He replied, his arm tightening around me. "I just wish we could stay a bit longer."

I knew the clock was ticking, and we really couldn't be here much longer, but as so often the case when lying beside him, personal responsibility began to elude me.

"Don't worry," I said as I climbed on top of his chest and rubbed his nose with mine. "we'll be back again someday."

Edward's hand came off the blanket and gently stroked my back. "Sorry about your panties this morning."

"I didn't mind Edward." I blushed.

His head lifted from the blanket touching our lips together... but only briefly.

"They looked like they match your bra."

My hair fell around us holding in his sweet smell. _More_, I thought, chasing after his flavor as he lowered himself back down.

"I'm sure Alice will just buy me another pair." I murmured against his mouth feeling the corners turn up.

"I'll make sure I apologize to her."

As I kissed him once more, desire took hold. I wanted him, right now. My body made its intentions clear, squirming on top of him, the soft moan of his own need urging me on. Gently, he rolled us over, pressing me into the soft mattress of crushed grass.

"We only have five more minutes until we have to leave, Love." His voice may have been saying no, but the lips at the edge of my jaw were saying yes.

My legs came off the blanket and hugged his torso as my mouth found his ear. Edwards hips began to rock slowly against mine. His hand slipped down onto my breast… a definite yes.

"I don't care." I panted, doing my best to get to the buttons of his shirt. "We can always wait and reapply next semester."

He froze for a moment then sighed, rolling off me and on to his back. "But I do."

I should have just kept my big mouth shut. My lip went out and he laughed, taking me by the waist and tucking me back into his side

"You don't really want me to run people off the road do you?"

"I suppose not."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It surprised me how much easier it had become to fly across country. I was so used to the constant burning of her ridiculously sweet scent; the stale concentration of normal human respiration barely registered.

"Oh, excuse me." She yawned

"Try to get some rest, Love." I encouraged, with little hope of her actually sleeping.

"I'm way too excited." She replied as she picked up the in-flight movie list and began to browse through it. "Besides, you expect me to sleep with all of that going on?"

"All of what going on?"

"I can't believe how loud people are." She whispered, snickering at the sound of the portly fellow in front of us snoring vigorously along with about a third of the other passengers,

"I've heard you saw ones off much louder than that." I teased.

"I don't snore." She frowned.

"Sometimes it so bad the windows rattle." I grinned back.

She had managed with no problem the first leg of the flight to Chicago's O'Hare, but you could tell she was starting to wind down now. As the movie she chose began to play, her yawning became more frequent. Unfortunately, just as she began to doze off, the announcement began that we would soon land.

The morning haze was still visible as we touched down at Manchester- Boston Regional Airport. Alice assured me there would be no problem with the sun until afternoon.

"What time is it Edward?" She asked groggily as she leaned away from my shoulder and stretched.

"A little after six am at home, nine here."

Her energy levels seemed to improve as we made our way off the plane and through the arrival zone

"Look Edward."

I had already seen the middle-aged man in a dark suit standing at the end of the wide hallway holding a cardboard sign that read "Cullen".

"He has the keys to the Vanquish."

She giggled and I looked over at her puzzled.

"Just seems odd," she explained. "I thought they only did that for important people."

"You are an important people, Mrs. Cullen."

She smirk at me, but took my hand as we approached the end of the hallway

"I'm Edward Cullen." I informed the man.

_He's a kid and that's his ride? Lucky bastard. _"Your car is parked right out side the main terminal sir."

Well at least he called me sir.

I smiled and handed him a tip as he passed me my keys before reaching over to a large gift-wrapped box leaning against the wall.

"I was told to give this to the young lady."

I knew what was inside. Alice didn't bother to try to keep me out of the loop.

"I believe that means you Love." I smiled as she eyed the fancy bow suspiciously and removed the attached note.

_You're going to need this in two weeks._

"Alice." she muttered more a statement of fact than a question.

"I believe Esme and Rosalie were also involved."

She frowned as she shook the box. "Do I want to know what's inside?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

She handed the box to me and yawned, "I'll deal with it after I've had some sleep."

I laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's head downstairs and get our luggage so we can get out of here."

A light drizzle began to fall as we pulled out of the parking lot. It was still a good hour and a half ride up I-93 before we got to our new home. I could see her still fighting stubbornly to stay awake, but now nearing twenty-two hours since she last slept, it was only a matter of time before she succumbed.

Her snoring began in earnest about fifteen minutes from our destination. I chuckled silently and pressed my lips against her slumbering brow.

She truly didn't know what day it was. Alice told me she wouldn't remember. I knew the precise moment it turned midnight. There was no way on earth that I would forget.

She sighed and mumbled_ I love you_ then let out a loud snort before returning to her steady cadence. I suppressed the urge to wake her up and truly kiss her.

Like her, I too was excited to see our new home, looking forward to seeing her reaction. I could draw it from every angle, picture in my head from any point of view, but there was just something different about touching a place… smelling it…

I leaned into her hair and inhaled…

I made the final turn onto the unpaved road that lead up the forest-covered mountain to our new house. The architecture was modern, yet still rustic with a North facing entrance and a deep cedar porch. I had caught sight of the two-bedroom bungalow for sale perusing the area real estate sites months ago. It seemed a perfect fit for us. The previous owner had built it to be completely off the grid, with solar panels on the roof and a windmill that sat high above the tree line attached to the separate garage.

I pulled straight up into the yard between the two large sugar maples that shaded the house and turned off the engine. The sound did not stir her one inch. After a moment's consideration, I carefully took her from the car.

I could wait, I told myself. She never sleeps.

Balancing her in one arm to unlock the front door, I carried her past the boxes in the living room, straight up the stairs to our new bedroom. The movers had already reassembled the bed from my old room on the third floor and I pulled the blankets back, gently laid her down and removed her jacket and sandals.

There were a hundred things I should have been doing at that moment, and I would get to them before she awoke. But right at that second, only one thing came to mind. I kicked off my own shoes and removed my shirt as I walked to the other side of the bed and slid in beside her. She didn't wake, but rolled over and nuzzled herself into the her usual spot in my arms.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered into her hair.

**Feel free to review.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to what I thought was the bright light of a sunny morning and inhaled a deep breath of the man laying next to me.

"Edward, did you know you have a couple really light freckles on your shoulder?"

"Go back to sleep, Love." His velvet voice whispered gently, slightly amused.

I felt a little disoriented as I struggled a moment to recognize the room we were in. Ah, yes... our new house. Wearing yesterdays clothes, I yawned and stretched inside his reassuring embrace deciding I must have conked out on the ride here. Yet gazing out the window of my new bedroom, things felt oddly familiar. Of course, I was sleeping in my usual spot tucked against Edward's side. Still not quite coherent though, I wondered for a second if I had dreamed the last twenty-four hours and we had not left for New Hampshire yet.

As my mind cleared of its fog, I soon realized the reason for my confusion. We were certainly not in our cottage in the forest a few miles outside of Forks, nor were we in Edward's room on the third floor in the big house. Nevertheless, I knew this place well. I was lying with him in the beautiful wrought iron bed with the lattice and rose canopy and under the light gold comforter.

"I've missed this bed."

"Me too." He said, tightening his arms around me. "I'm glad we shipped it east."

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." I yawned again.

"You mean good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my eyes sleepily and giving him my usual morning kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, A few hours." he answered warily.

"That's a bit vague, Edward." I pressed, trying to shake off the last of my drowsiness.

"Well, it's a little after ten-thirty back in Washington."

Calculating the time difference got me completely awake. "Crap! That's almost two in the afternoon here!"

"I know, so go back to sleep." He suggested, though his voice lacked any confidence that I would listen. "You can tour the house when you're more rested."

"I got to get up." I tossed back the blankets, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed in what I at least, considered one swift movement.

It was a waste of effort. He had me back down on the bed and caged in his arms against his bare chest before I could blink, laughing as I struggled to get free.

"Why didn't you wake me when we got here Edward?"

"Perhaps I would have, if you hadn't stayed up all night long."

"I have to unpack."

"The essentials are already done." He murmured against my lips.

His dark sensual gaze caught me unprepared. My mouth fell open sampling his scent.

_It doesn't matter how good he tastes_, I yelled inside my head. It wasn't going to work this time. I had stuff to do. I would not succumb to his powers of persuasion.

I closed my eyes and focused. "We've got to get to the store, I've got to get organized for tomorrow, my truck needs…"

Edward's index finger replaced his mouth over mine as he rolled himself on top of me, pressing his long hard body against mine.

"I had someone stock the refrigerator with all you favorites yesterday,"

With his nose rubbing against mine, the common place words sounded ridiculously seductive.

"Your truck won't be finished for another week." He went on. "And our books are sitting on the kitchen table ready for tomorrow. I even sharpened you pencils."

Closed eyes didn't help. I could feel myself weakening, my mouth salivating as his breath continued to washed over my face.

"So unless you can think of something else to do other than sleep…" his hips gently rock into me.

I licked his finger, unable to stop myself.

"Well, I do need to change out of these clothes…" I offered, opening my eyes and giving in.

"I can help you with that." his fingers slid down to the hem of my tee shirt.

"… and brush my teeth."

"Later…" he murmured kissing my throat and continuing to rock against me.

I giggled as the texture of Edward's jeans on the insides of my bare legs made me squirm.

"Something amusing you Mrs. Cullen?"

"When was the last time we were in bed together with clothes on?" I trailed my fingers down his bare back and underneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Our Honeymoon" he eyes were alight with playful eagerness.

"If I recall," I softly nipped at his jaw, "you tore what I was wearing off that evening."

My stomach tightened with hunger for him. Already I could feel the aching beat between my hips and dampness starting to bloom.

"I would hardly consider what you had on that evening clothing." My entire body tingled as he stroked the nipple of my breast beneath my bra with his thumb.

"And what would you consider it?"

"Bait."

He lifted his bare torso, hovering on one elbow above me just high enough to get his free hand to the fly of my shorts. But as I started to wiggle out of them, other less enjoyable urges began to make themselves known.

"I'm sorry Edward." I groaned unhappily, blushing. "But I really have to pee."

He chuckled lightly and rolled away. "Go ahead, I'll be waiting here."

I sat up light headed and unwilling to take my eyes off him.

"Having arrived here unconscious," I paused to both admire and glower, "you're going to have to tell me where the bathroom is."

He grinned unrepentant and nodded toward a door on the other side of the room. I finally forced myself to turn and looked over at it.

"What's up with the bow?"

_"Happy birthday to you..."_

"No!" I gasped as it all came crashing down on me.

_"Happy birthday to you..."_

"No, no no!"

I was nineteen years old.

"Yes." His grin grew even wider taking in my horror. "I thought the package at the airport would clue you in, but I was assured by Alice that would not be the case."

"Oh my God! I didn't even remember what day it is!" I exclaimed in shock. " I must have been blocking it out."

"Apparently." He muttered dryly. "Funnily enough, neither did Renee and Charlie. Alice also mentioned you're dad's going to call this evening, your mom not until tomorrow."

I sat immobile unable to bring myself to believe it. I must have been suppressing it all month.

"So, do you want to go look at your present?" He offered hopeful.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you have done in there Edward?"

"Just a little remodeling."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, be a good sport." He pleaded, gazing up at me with the full force of his golden eyes.

I wasn't really mad or anything. Well, maybe I was, but it was me that I was mad at. How could I have been this clueless?

"I can see the door fine from here, Edward."

He shrugged unconcerned. "You're eventually going to have to use it."

"Fine." I grumbled and got out of bed, considering briefly peeing outside just to spite him.

I heard his frustrated groan as I cracked the door a couple of inches and peaked through. I didn't know what I was expecting… a fourteen carat gold toilet seat?

I finally opened the door and went in.

It was beautiful, like something out of a magazine, the most relaxing and peaceful looking bathroom I had ever seen. The room was large, but not in the extreme, its centerpiece a tub clearly built for two. The color scheme was earth tones, with large stone tiles on the floor. I walked in further and hurried through the reason I had came in and flushed. I knew he wouldn't come and share this with me until he heard it.

I picked up the new bar of soap in its dish and was at the sink washing my hand when I heard his knock on the ajar door. I opened my mouth to tell him to come in when something else… far worse than forgetting my own birthday dawned on me.

**ooOooOOOooOoo**

"Oh Edward!" she cried out as if in pain and I rushed to her side thinking she had hurt herself.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"I can't believe I did this!" She turned from the sink and buried herself in my chest.

"Did what?" I asked, taking her into my arms.

"I'm so awful." She whimpered. The statement did nothing to alleviate the mystery.

"It can't be that bad."

"_Your_ b.. birthday."

"What about it?" I continued to question anxiously, stroking her hair.

"We've… we've never celebrated _your_ birthday… "

"This is what's gotten you so upset?" I hugged her gently, relieved. "How would you know when my birthday was? I never told you."

"No, _I never asked_." She howled as tears began to well in her eyes. "Not about you, or Alice, or Esme…"

"There, there…" I patted her back trying my best to comfort her. "You didn't do anything wrong. We don't really celebrate birthdays in our family."

"You all celebrated mine last year." She said, pulling away from me frowning.

"That was different. We never do our own. Besides, you know what Alice is like." I shook my head thinking of my sister's obsessive need to live vicariously through my wife.

Her eyebrow arched, clearly disbelieving my honesty.

"Carlisle has no idea exactly what day he was born." I explained. "Jasper doesn't remember. Alice didn't know either until she found her records. It would be rude for the rest of us to do something."

Her chocolate eyes glistened as she studied my face, appraising my answer.

"It's more than just that."

"Yes, I suppose so." I sighed "None of us really feels a compulsion to mark the date of our births."

"Well I do." She retorted almost defiantly, the tears finally cascading down her cheeks.

"It means something to humans." I tried to explain. "Birthdays so often are a measure of change… of milestones achieved.

"We never will move on. Nothing…" I paused to kiss her the palm of her hand. "Nothing physical will ever change for us. Rosalie in particular struggles with that more than the rest. We all know how painful birthdays are to her, so we generally just avoid them."

"I don't care," she continued to argue. "If that day in time did not exist, you would not be here with me now."

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"Then when is it?" She asked sniffling, stroking my nose with her finger.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do."

"Fine," I gave in. "It's June 20th."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Are you happy now?"

"No."

"Then I need to address that problem." I smiled down at her. "I will not allow you to be unhappy on your birthday."

I took her face in my hands, bringing it close to my own and wiping the moisture off her cheeks with my thumbs. Her hot breath rolled out like waves, but the burn of her scent in my throat meant nothing to me. My lips started first with her wet eyelids, tasting their sweet and salty dew. But as I lifted her mouth to mine, she turned her head and pulled away.

"I really need to brush my teeth Edward."

"Your being ridiculous." I said, then an idea occurred to me, "But if that's what you want..." I dropped my hands to her waist and turned her around. "... it _is_ your birthday."

I smiled innocently as I could as she glanced at me through the mirror wondering no doubt, what I was up to, before reaching out to her little travel bag already on the bathroom counter.

"Thank you for bringing this in, Edward."

I stood behind her, my fingers making their way beneath her shirt once more. "You're welcome."

I began gently kneading her lower back while she unzipped the bag and retrieved what she needed. Her breath caught as I lowered my head and inhaled into her hair, shifting it to the side with my nose so I could kiss her neck. Her heartbeat quickened and her fingers trembled and fumbled opening the cap of the toothpaste while my lips sought after the corner of her jaw in route to her earlobe.

"You seem to be having trouble with that." I whispered in her ear teasing.

"I can do it."

Leaning in closer and rubbing my cheek against hers, I reached around her and took the tube from her hands anyway, squirting a line of mint green paste on to her toothbrush and sat it back down on the sink.

"One moment please." I requested, before she had the chance to pick it up. My hands glided softly down her body over the top the cotton fabric of her shirt stopping at the hem. Her lips parted slightly, wordlessly raising her arms above her head and allowing me to remove the garment.

Though she stared at me needy through the vanity mirror in front of us, she seemed determined to complete the task at hand. That was fine by me. I continued undressing her as she lifted the toothbrush to her mouth, cupping her lace covered breasts in my hands before unhooking the same lovely pink bra she threw at my feet yesterday and slipped the straps down her shoulders. The hand at her mouth shook in earnest now while she brushed and the other reached out to the edge of the sink to steady herself.

Her chocolate eyes never leaving mine as my lips feasted on her naked shoulder, my fingers returned to the now bare mounds of flesh, massaging gently her pink hardened nipples. A hand moved further south, to the pale skin of her stomach then dropped to her shorts, stroking the denim seam between her thighs before retreating back to unsnap her and lower the zipper.

She was breathing heavily now and the toothbrush hung limp in her mouth, her hand no longer moving it back and forth. I smiled triumphant, turning on the water and removing her toothbrush from her mouth myself. Her gaze finally broke from mine, bending over the sink to rinse her mouth and I took the opportunity to get down on one knee to slide her shorts and panties to the floor.

I kissed where the curve of her bottom creased at her thigh, lifting her foot out of her shed clothing and planted it back down several inches from the other, giving me room to play. Then I took my time standing back up, gorging my tongue on the creamy flesh before it.

Our eyes met again at the mirror. Elbows locked, her hands clung to the sink holding her upright. My fingers reached around the front of her body, slipping between her spread thighs. Staring into the dark pool of chocolate, I caressed the wet folds, feeling the pulse that I could hear thundering in her chest and swelling her loins with blood.

_Would it be crass to suggest we mount a mirror above our bed?_ I thought intrigued.

It was strange and amazing watching her watching us. I could not have torn my eyes from the image if I had to. But my mouth kept busy, returning to her neck, my ears thrilled to the quiet moans that escaped her full lips. Her trapped naked body moved against my hand and rubbed against my crotch of my jeans. My erection bulged in its confined space, demanding to be set free. I took my hand from her breast just long enough to remove the restraining garments, uncoiling the snake. He lay between her cheeks and I found myself bending her further over the sink, my hips now rocking in tandem with her own erotic dance.

"Please Edward," she begged, pulling up onto her toes and lifting her hips to mine.

I needed no more invitation. A low growl came from deep in my chest. Knees bent slightly, my fingers parted her and I thrust myself into her throbbing, hot core, caught up in her moan of relief.

Damn! I paused for a moment to steady myself.

Delicious mouth hanging wide open and head held up still caught in my gaze, she flattened her breast to the cool porcelain, reaching out and gripping the faucet.

I grasped her hips and we began move together slow and drawn out, guttural, satisfied groans escaping her throat. But as her heart upped its tempo, soon both our bodies wanted more. I could see the heat rising off her back as her delicate skin began to slap faster and harder against my stone body. She would not ease up and as I forced myself to be careful and not hurt her, she turned wild, grunting and slamming violently against me, her climax only seconds away. Her pace finally broke as her legs began to shake. I could feel the buildup inside me too, pulling my hands away just in the nick of time. Fresh tears now rolled down the face in the mirror as she cried out in ecstasy. The smell of her orgasm exploded out and around me, numbing my mind as my own erupted out after hers.

Body bent and nearly collapsing on top of her, my hand now joined hers, holding on to the sink while I searched for air and did my best to collect myself.

"Well, we got the bathroom broke in." she said breathlessly.

"Do you wish to tour the rest of the house?" I asked wickedly.

"I think maybe I might go back and lay down for a while."

Chuckling, I scooped her up into my arms, carried her back to our bed and tucked us in.

"By the way, I liked my presents… both of them." She said yawning.

"I'm glad that you did." I said, taking my index finger and wiping off a little smudge of toothpaste from the corner of her mouth.

She took my finger and sucked it clean. Still a little jumpy, I shuddered.

"I just hope you'll enjoy your birthday present as much as I did mine."

"I have no doubt that I will."

**Interested in more of the story? Pleasurable dreams is the next. You can find it on my Profile.  
><strong>


End file.
